The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lost Star
by that-erudite-girl
Summary: The new era in Narnia has begun. The Daughter of Peter Pevensie, Zara Pevensie,has been sent to Narnia to help Ruari, Son of Rilian. Aslan task them to seek the long lost star of Liliandil to bring her back to life. Will the journey make Zara uncover the adventure of his father and his father's siblings? Can Zara and Ruari bring Liliandil back to life? Will they find the lost star?
1. Lost in the Forest

CHAPTER ONE

 ** _That winter, when my family and I moved in another house in Oxford, England,_ _I had the greatest adventure of my life_**.

I opened up my eyes. The first thing I saw was a lilac sky. I was surrounded by trees, I looked around and all I could see was trees. " _Its winter, but how are these trees blooming like its spring?_ ", I said to myself quietly. I couldn't remember how I got to this peculiar forest, all alone. I was afraid because I couldn't remember anything " _Where am I, by the way?"_ I whispered as I got up after I realized I was asleep at the middle of the forest, out of nowhere.

My last memory was my Father and I were about to go fishing in the lake near our house, the day after we moved " _Ugh, what happened next?",_ I hardly think, punching my head with the heel of my hand. But I couldn't think of anything more. That was all I remember. I walked around, hoping there's no wild animals to smell my flesh and eat me up alive.

" _Oh, hey there little fellow, are you lost like me_?", I asked to the rabbit who jumped out in front of me. " _Okay then, together we will find our way out into this forest"_ , I added as I picked up the rabbit with my arms.

I thought I heard someone walking by the sound of the foot landing on the fallen dried leaves. But I look everywhere and nobody was there. So I continued to walk, but by the first step of my right foot I was caught up into a net. Then I was swinging high above the ground still carrying the rabbit.

" _I knew girls loved rabbits_ " said by a voice from nowhere that I had no idea who was. I curiously looked below. It was a boy. A boy who wore an odd type of clothing, like in the year 1800 where Kings and Queens ruled an enormous kingdom. He has light brown hair and sharp metal blue eyes.

" _Let me down_ " I said.

" _If you say so_ " he said.

He cut the thick piece of thread that connects the net and the tree where it hung. I suddenly dropped. I felt the impact hovering my body. It was pretty high off the ground and the sudden fell made the rabbit run away easily.

" _Come, follow me_." the boy said leading the way.

" _After you made a trap for me? Do you think I'll follow you?_ " I said with too much anger this time. My voice was in high pitch.

" _If you want to stay here in the forest 'till evening, then I don't have the right to disagree_."

" _Who are you? What am I doing here? Where's my father?_ "

He slowly looked back at me. This time I could see his whole face. Quite handsome.

" _Just follow me and I'll tell you everything, alright?_ "

I had this feeling that I should follow him. But what if he would lead me to witches to make me as supper? What if he's secretly working for the criminals? But I decided to follow him still. If this was my last day on earth. I know I'd regret this in heaven, because I died for following a stranger.

" _How do I know, you're not kidnapping me?"_ I asked him.

He laughed a little. " _You'll see_."

After walking and walking and walking in this forest, I found myself still walking. My legs hurt. My stomach looking for food. My mind looking for answers. We had been walking for hours.

" _Come on, did you even know where we're going? We've been walking for eternity. I think we're just going in circles here in this forest_."

" _We're here_." he said to me with his eyes gently found mine. I thought to myself maybe it was a good decision following him all the way. We went inside a house in the forest. Made of tree roots, I guess, kind of odd as well. Now, I realized everything here was odd.

" _Take a seat_ ", he immediately served a couple of bread and tea. " _So, what are your questions again?_ he added.

" _How old are you?_ " I asked.

" _I don't think that was your question 3 hours ago"_

I just looked sternly at him. Maybe he thought I was examining his features. I didn't flicker.

" _I'm 15. My name is Ruari (ro-ree) and you?_ "

" _Zara. 13. Do you know where my father is? We were about to go fishing but I can't remember what happened. All I want to know if he's safe_ "

" _Only The Great Lion knows that_."

" _A lion? How does a lion knows anything about my father?"_

" _Don't you know anything about Aslan_?"

" _Aslan? I have heard that name before, in books_. _My father used to tell me stories about Aslan. He never told me he was a lion."_

 _"Who's your father?"_

 _"Peter. Peter Pevensie."_


	2. The Girl who was saved by a lion

CHAPTER TWO

Puzzled out. I can saw it in Ruari's face. I couldn't tell if he knows my father or if he even heard that name before, but I can read that expression. I know for certain that he was surprised hearing that name.

 _"Why? Have you heard that name before?"_ I said hoping he would answer my question honestly.

" _No. Really"_ he said quickly. I couldn't trust what he says. Maybe its normal because I didn't even know him but then I just nodded.

I took the bread and took a little bite. So did Ruari. Its good, surprisingly. I took a sip of the tea which tasted like grass and mud. Of course I didn't tell it to Ruari. How would I know if people here were sensitive? I might hurt his feelings if I said it doesn't taste good. A long silence captured us.

" _Where am I?_ " I asked.

" _You didn't really know_?"

I couldn't say ' _Do you think I'll ask you if I knew it in the first place_?' I had a really short temper but I was restraining myself to be so rude. Since I wanted to be kind to strangers I just shook my head.

" _You are in **NARNIA**_ "

I was not really sure if I would believe him or not. He seemed so trustworthy but I remembered my father always saying to me " _Never trust strangers_ " since I was a kid.

" _I didn't know there were humans in Narnia. I thought there were only magical creatures here. You know, elves, fauns, minotaurs, centaurs, and talking animals_ " I replied.

 _"There were people in Narnia for a very very long time. What you were talking about was a million years ago_ "

" _Well, that's what I was told. How did I get here? I mean why am I even here_?"

" _Aslan sent you here. I was tasked to look for you and when I do, bring you here and make sure you're safe_."

" _I'm not safe as long as I'm in this forest. I'm not safe as long as I'm not with my father_." I said with the tone of my voice was higher than normal. " _Why did Aslan sent me here and tasked you to look for me? I'm nothing special_." I added calming down my temper.

 _"I don't know. I'm just following what I was told_." he replied.

That ended the conversation. I stood up and headed back to the door which looked like made from gigantic tree roots.

" _Where are you going_?" he asked with a mouthful of bread.

 _"I need to find my father_ " I said then left.

Surprisingly, he didn't follow me. I knew he was lying. The whole Aslan thing, it was a big lie. He said he needed to keep me safe but there's no sign of him here. Good thing I didn't believe him, I was about to. I wasn't in Narnia. This is just some forest here in England. So, I needed to just go find my father myself. There was no such thing as Aslan. Bedtime stories weren't real.

After about 10 minutes of walking out of no where, I heard some running by the trees behind my back. It was him. I knew it. I knew he would follow me all along.

 _"I know it's you Ruari. Did you already realize you were wrong leaving me here in the middle of the forest. Aslan must be very angry of you, by now. Am I right_?" I said but no answer. He really did think he would trick me this time. Not now. Not ever again.

I just continually walked with no direction, I didn't even know where I was going. I could still here the brushing of the grass. Yes, he was still following me. I could hear the footsteps walking closely and slowly. I turned around my back it was a lion. I wasn't sure but hoping that maybe this was Aslan. The lion's eye was fixed to mine, he looked very aggressive. I didn't know what to do. I was paralyzed. Every back step of my feet was trembling.

" _Hello Aslan! I don't really know you but... Haha... I... uhm..._ " I didn't know what to say the lion was accelerating towards me. I couldn't run but I needed to. My feet was stuck in fallen branch of a tree. There was the lion, he would eat me up alive.

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhh_!" the last thing I said before I closed my eyes.

Another lion jumped up. He was fighting with the other one. They were fighting against each other. The second lion seemed so strong, he was much bigger and larger than the other. He got the first lion by the mane and then a sudden the first lion was knocked off dead. After that fight, the second lion stared at me. Ruari showed up as well.

" _Why did you leave?_ " he asked.

 _"I said I will look for my father_ " I replied then I suddenly looked at the lion beside Ruari.

" _This is Aslan. Not the lion who was trying to eat you up alive_ " he said to me mockingly.

" _Your father is in good place. He is safe_." said the lion.

" _How do you know? Can I see him?"_ I asked.

" _Not now child. It is not the right time. You will eventually see him. Keep my word_." Aslan said. His voice was so calming than I ever thought would be. He looked so peaceful unlike a little while ago.

" _Thanks for saving me_ "

" _You're welcome, child. But first we must need to go to Cair Paravel to give the both of you some warm clothes. Climb up_." Aslan commanded.

 _"I think we're both too heavy for you Aslan_." Ruari replied.

" _Don't worry kid, I can carry you safe_ " after that word of Aslan. We climbed up to his back, I felt like I was in a merry-go-round but now in a true lion.

" _Always stick to me. We will go a little bit faster_." Aslan said for the last time.

 **\- N - A - R - N - I - A**

 _I hope you guys enjoy the first and second chapter of this story. Please give this fanfiction some comments on the review section. That will be a great help.. Have a good day!!_

xx that-erudite-girl


	3. To the Castle in Cair Paravel

CHAPTER THREE

As the wind was blowing to my face at a very fast rate, I realized Narnia was as it is in books. I could see a diversity of plants and animals that I had never seen in our world. At this point, I knew that I don't want to leave Narnia. And that, in some point in time, I knew that Narnia is where I belong.

I was 9 when other children in my school in Bristol bullied me, when they saw me talking to my friend. They said I was crazy for talking to the wind. I couldn't believe why they couldn't see my friend, even though she's sitting right beside me. After that embarrassment in the entire class, I never talked to my friend again.

I was 11 when I realized that the friend I was talking to, back when I was 9, is my imaginary friend, I named Fifi. I didn't see my friend Fifi again. That's the time when I realized that just because other people couldn't see what I see doesn't mean I have to limit my imagination for them. I regret that.

We passed to the lakes and cliffs, the sun was starting to set, leaving an red-orange sunset view. Not far from we were, I could catch a glimpse of the Castle of Cair Paravel. One of the books in Narnia said that it was already in ruins. But staring wide-eyed to it, it looked like it was actually reconstructed.

Aslan slowed down when we reached to the gates of the castle.

" _We are here_." Aslan spoke.

We climbed down, Ruari jumped off first and lended me a hand. I acted like I didn't see the hand and jumped off with the help of myself. I wasn't angry at Ruari, its just that I couldn't trust him by now. He seemed so unpredictable.

 _"Come on, kids. You need to eat and to rest_." Aslan commanded and I nodded. The gates opened by itself.

The castle was gigantic and spacious. There were broad pathways everywhere and towers that was very very tall.

" _So this was Cair Paravel?_ " I asked to no particular person.

" _Yes. The Kings and Queens of Narnia lived in here in the Golden Age_." Aslan replied.

" _Who were they?"_ I asked again.

" _Some questions needs time to answer. You don't have to worry about those things now, Zara_." Aslan responded and I remained silent. But I was still thinking how did he know my name if I haven't been introducing myself to him.

" _This sure is colossal. I haven't been here before_." Ruari uttered.

Aslan led us to the room of massive closets with plenty of clothes for both male and female.

" _Both of you can choose whatever clothing you want. After you change clothes, go immediately to the dining room where food is already served_." Aslan instructed and then left. I was looking for some nice clothes when Ruari reached something to me.

" _This will look good on you_ " he told me as he handed me a dress that looked like what the queens were wearing in the book.

" _Thanks but no thanks. I can choose for myself_." I stated firmly.

" _Are you mad? Listen, I followed you when you left. Then the wild lion came up and Aslan quickly ran for you_."

I said nothing, I just stared at him. He looked quite handsome when he's explaining himself. But I still had no response.

" _You know, we narnians kind of have the ability to read someone else's mind_."

I was triggered. If he could read my mind, he knew the things I didn't say out loud. He knew what I was thinking right now. And I didn't know what other narnians could do.

" _Really?_ " I said shocked but I stayed calm on the outside.

" _Yes, and I can say that you think I'm handsome when I'm explaining myself_."

I silenced out. My mind was on panic. I couldn't even think straight. I didn't know what to response.

" _I'm just kidding_." he laughed. " _I got you there._ "

 _"I know narnians don't have powers. I didn't believe you anyway_." I was fuming then I headed to the bathroom area to change my clothes.

" _Hey, look, I'm sorry. But this dress really looks good on you. Now this time you have to trust me. I'm telling the truth"_

I hesitated if I would accept it or not.

" _Thank you_ " I accepted it.

We parted ways. I walked to the bathroom while he was still looking for his clothes. In some ways, he seemed kind and gentle. I felt deep within me that I had to trust him because he's the only one I knew here, aside from Aslan. But 8 hours wasn't enough to give your trust to someone.

" _And I'm done_ " I said to myself, I was wearing a long dress that falls down to my ankle. Before this, I was wearing a dungaree and a hat, but I lost the hat when the wild lion attacked me a few hours ago.

" _See, that looks perfect for you. You need to trust my style_ " Ruari commented.

I smiled with a little laugh.

" _That looks good to you as well_ " I uttered softly. He was wearing something a bit different of what he was wearing before but with the same style. Its suitable for him.

" _Shall we?"_

" _Yes_ "

* * *

The dining area has a basket full of fruits. A plate with a variety of food, well-served. It kind of looked like an English breakfast. Too ironic its now time for supper. The table was somewhat long in here Aslan was lying on the garden. We started eating.

A raccoon approched me after I finished my meal.

 _"I will show you to your room, Ms. Pevensie_ " the raccoon said.

" _Oh, thank you. You can call me Zara_."

" _No problem, Zara_ "

This was basically one of my dreams, to see a talking animal. I thought they were non-existent here in Narnia but luckily I had a chance to talk to one.

" _Here it is, Zara. Goodnight._ "

" _Goodnight and thank you, Mr. Raccoon"_

He left and I closed the door. At the back of the door I saw a little picture of four kids in throne. I couldn't see it much clearer but I think I knew who they were. I picked the picture and looked at it near the lamp for light. Perplexed. I knew my father when I saw him, and this looked very much like him. But younger. Why was he in here? Why was he wearing a crown? Was he a king?

" _Dad..._ "


	4. The False Truth

CHAPTER FOUR

I guessed everyone in the castle was already asleep. Besides, all I could hear was the mere silence reigning all over the palace. I tucked this little picture into the back pocket of my dress and went outside. The corridors were dimly lit, it was a bit terrifying walking without a companion. My footsteps echoed everywhere. I went in the North wind of the palace and one of the doors weren't completely shut. I opened it that had lead me to the bewitching garden, it was covered in moonlight and the flowers sparkled through the darkness. I sat on one of the chairs with carvings of different patterns I couldn't understand.

I reached the picture in my pocket.

 _"Where are you, dad? And where am I? If only I can talk to you. I have a lot of stories to tell."_ I whispered. _"And I have a lot of questions to you too."_

 _"But I can tell you what you want to know..."_ I heard a voice from somewhere, more like a lady's voice, which for me was quite evil disguising in good.

From the darkness, a green smoke had emerged. Forming a lady's face and hands, floating in the air. My eyes were still in the lady smoke but I didn't move.

" _Don't be afraid, dear Zara. I'm a friend. I've come to answer your questions_ "

" _Who are you?"_ I raised my eyebrows.

 _"I am the lady of truth and love. Honesty is my nature. I am in Narnia since it has begun. I'd witnessed everything, from the start until the end._ " she answered.

I couldn't understand anything but I knew she was a person not worthy of my trust. Trusting easily was not my nature, whether its people or mythical creatures. I couldn't even think what to do in this kinds of situation. I wanted to know what she was about to say, but Im enough to stories. I wanted a peace of mind. I remained silent.

" _That picture you're holding is your father, back when he reigns in Narnia with his siblings."_ she uttered pointing the picture in my hand.

Maybe I need to listen to this lady smoke, maybe this was the answer Aslan didn't want to tell me. What if she was right?

" _You know my father?... Why was he here?... How?"_ I queried. This time every emotion was released in my body. I need to know this.

" _Let's begin from the very start. Your Father and his siblings were in Narnia when they were children. They reign in this land for a long time. Your Aunt Lucy, first discovered this land and brought Susan, Edmund and your father, Peter. They were with Aslan and was crowned by him._

 _Narnia was peaceful and neat, But ever since they reigned in Narnia, everything went opposite of what they used to. Their reign started wars, many Narnians died fighting for their rights. Foreign men invaded the neighboring islands of Narnia. The sickness spread across the land and sea killing millions of animals and other creatures. The trees? They used to dance. Now, they stood still._

 _Everything was a mess. Aslan left us after the coronation of the four siblings. He didn't care when almost all of the Narnians were dead. He didn't care about his people but he was rejoiced as a king._

 _One day, the kings and queens never returned, it had caused a lot worse for the Narnians. Years had passed, the wars stopped. There were no sign of life. But Aslan wasn't still returning. I breathe the land, and the trees started to grow again. I molded people from clay and breathe them to life. A new pleasant Narnia was created, but it was not as beautiful as it was before. Your father and his siblings ruined Narnia, they reigned with greed. Narnia will never be the same as it is before"_ , she stopped.

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't. I was froze to my seat. I was sweaty. I felt anger and sadness, as if I would listen to what she was saying. I knew the truth, and the truth is my father was a kind and loving person and nothing about her stories were true. I knew I need to believe just in Aslan. I trust Aslan.

I couldnt restrain myself, then I said shouting, " _That is not true. If my father will ever reign as king. He will be noble. He will do anything for his people. He will stop the wars. You are not a lady of truth and love, you are lying. I'm enough with your stories."_

" _Zara? Zara. ZARA!"_

" _What_?" I bolted. I opened my eyes.

" _You are dreaming!"_ , Ruari said yelling.

" _What?"_

" _What what? Just go to the dining hall for breakfast. I guess you're having a nightmare. I'll wait for you. And tell me about your dream_ ", he laughed then winked.

I was seriously out of my mind. That was a dream? It felt so real. I felt dizzy walking. I suddenly bumped to the closet near me. I found the picture still in my hand. What the hell was happening to me?

This land was making me insane. This whole thing was ridiculous. After washing my face, I went straight to the dining hall. Ruari smiled at me. A big smile. I took a seat.

" _Hey, what happened? You looked like you've seen a ghost_ ", he blurted out.

" _What?_ ", I was still out of my mind.

" _You know, you said that 3 times in a row now. Just eat, that dream must be really bad, it looks like it sucked the life out of you"_ , he said helping me filling my glass with water.

 _"I will teach you something later, you need to have energy_ " he added.

I smiled forcely and said " _Thanks_."

* * *

 _Im sorry if it took a while adding the fourth chapter. There's a lot of things to do for the past few weeks in school. And life was definitely hard :):_

 _But thanks for following the story. If you haven't followed it yet, pls do. Your comments will be so much appreciated._

 _Thank you very much!!_

️ that-erudite-girl ️


End file.
